Transporters
Rules for Transporters .... The concept behind Transporters, could lead to a possible abuse of its potential without proper moderation and regulations/rules in related to the FOTKW and be a total destabilizing technology otherwise. The following are a number of concepts and factors to consider. In general, transporters could not be used while the deflector shield of a ship was active, or a deflector shield was in place over the destination. Transporting Explosive Devices To Vital Locations One tactic that has come into discussion time and time again is the use of Transporters to beam explosive devices onto enemy starships, such as in the engine room or on the bridge - where the device would go off and cripple or destroy the enemy starship. This however, can not be a very viable option as it never takes place in any of the Startrek movies or episodes - even during the full out warfare like in the Federation/Klingon War, Klingon/Cardassian War or even the Dominion War it is never seen or even mentioned in passing of any tactic like this being used. Some of the reasons why it probably doesn't work: 1. Shields - Not only does the target vessel need to have its shields down, but so does the vessel doing the transporting - typically if the opponents shields are already down - might as well use conventional weapons and keep your own defenses active. Shields can be avoided with very advanced transporter technology. 2. Radiation and Electro-magnetic fields - It has been repeatedly shown in the Startrek Universe that Transporters are easily thwarted by radiation and electro-magnetic fields, which can distort or even prevent transporter operation in an area. During combat there is a high probability of there being radiation, electro-magnetic fields (either as part of the ships defense grid or as a result of damage). 3. Movement - It has been repeatedly shown that rapid movement and such can cause issues with getting a transporter lock and transporting something. Usually requiring someone of exceptional skill to beam someone/thing while at high speed or irregular movement in order to be successful. 4. Energy/Explosives - It has been repeatedly shown that certain energy, materials, including explosives - can have issues being transported - and most explosive devices contain unstable elements/energy. This can severely restrict its ability to transport. Conclusion: Beaming an Explosive Device onto a starship IS plausible, however, for the purposes of FOTKW it is not a viable combat tactic - but can be performed as part of an Espionage mission, requiring a hero character or special forces unit to conduct the operation. This Mission would have a Hard rating. Likewise, the mission would allow (1) One device to be transported to One (1) Location - inflicting damage to that area as if hit in combat. This mission would also require the ship conducting the mission and target to have its shields down (unless very advanced transporter tech being used). An unsuccessful mission would result in the attempt being detected, as well as 50-50 chance of the tactic backfiring and the explosive device going off on board its original ship. Transporting People off Ships One tactic that has come into discussion time and time again is the use of Transporters to beam away the crew of enemy starships into space or prison. Effectively leaving the starship abandoned. This tactic, on some level, has been seen in startrek in which crew members are beamed away - but typically it isnt an entire starship crew and typically as part of some clandestine action vs combat maneuver. Some of the reasons why it probably doesn't work: 1. Shields - Not only does the target vessel need to have its shields down, but so does the vessel doing the transporting. (unless they have some very advanced transporter technology) 2. Radiation and Electro-magnetic fields - It has been repeatedly shown in the Startrek Universe that Transporters are easily thwarted by radiation and electro-magnetic fields, which can distort or even prevent transporter operation in an area. During combat there is a high probability of there being radiation, electro-magnetic fields (either as part of the ships defense grid or as a result of damage). 3. Movement - It has been repeatedly shown that rapid movement and such can cause issues with getting a transporter lock and transporting something. Usually requiring someone of exceptional skill to beam someone/thing while at high speed or irregular movement in order to be successful. 4. Transporter Limitations - Transporters can only support/transport a handful of people per platform. Likewise it requires a transporter lock on the target and there are countless examples where this is difficult for a wide range of reasons. Conclusion: Beaming crew members away from a starship IS plausible, however, for the purposes of FOTKW it is not a viable combat tactic - but can be performed as part of an Espionage mission, requiring a hero character or special forces unit to conduct the operation. This Mission would have a Very Hard rating. Likewise, the mission would require both vessels to have shields down (unless advanced transporter tech used) and allow only a handful (like 10) people being transported and only from a specific location. It would not work against an entire squadron (fighter squadron for example), because the ships are to far apart. The difficult of the mission would also increase if a Hero Character was being targeted. The effects of a successful mission would be the capture or death of those transported, the Starship however would only suffer the effects related to crew casualties in an area. An unsuccessful mission would result in no one being transported and the attempt being detected. Transporting Boarding Parties One tactic that is seen repeatedly in startrek is the transportation of troops onto another vessel and is entirely possible in FOTKW game with some restrictions. 1. Shields - Unless very advanced transporter technology is being used, both vessels require their shields to be down for transport. 2. Location - Typically the transport location would be randomly determined, though specific areas can be targeted. 3. Troop Number - Typically the transporters can only transport 10 soldiers at a time (1/10th of an infantry company). This means it would require multiple boarding/transports to beam over an entire infantry company, this mean boarding troops would be at a disadvantage until reinforcements arrived. 4. Initiative - Beaming into a location with enemy troops/crew would result in a loss of initiative for the boarding party, as the troops/crew would have a chance to react while the boarding teams were materializing. (example: typically boarding onto a ships bridge, the bridge crew typically reacts killing/stunning a number of attackers). Boarding Party Transport counts as a 'Order' during combat. Other Additional concepts/uses can/will be reviewed and determined on a case by case encounter. Category:Rules